Triple Chocolate Fudge UpsideDown Smoothie Sundae
by Krispydonut
Summary: Let the Randomness Flow.... :


Author's Notes: Welcome, to those of you who managed 2 stop by, to my fanfiction, Random Story #1!! Well this is my first fanfiction ever; after reading so many on this site I got inspired to write one myself. Reviews would be helpful to see if anyone wants requests for

Girl: Billy

Mom: Dennis

Type of Animal: Grool Pie

Something to Hide Behind: 2-ton steel reinforced Refrigerator

Father: Jessica

Word expressing anger: Happiness

Room in the House: Furnace

Expression of Anger: Happiness :)

Once upon a time there was a young girl named Billy. Billy was 8 years old and lived in Atlantis, Gobi Desert. While walking home from school one day, a Grool Pie jumped out from behind a 2-ton steel reinforced Refrigerator and tackled Billy to the ground. But just when she was about to let out a scream for help, Billy realized that the Grool Pie was only licking her face, not trying to bite it off. At that moment, Billy decided to keep the Grool Pie as a pet. And on the way home she decided to name her pet Grool Pie ''Fire truck.'' When Billy and her new pet finally got home, guess who was standing on the front porch? That's right, it was Billy's mother, Dennis. And boy was she surprised to see a Grool Pie following Billy into the yard! ''What in world is that?'' shouted Dennis. ''It's a Grool Pie,'' answered Billy. ''Duh, I can see that, Billy, but what on earth is it doing here?'' said Dennis. ''It's my new pet!'' answered Billy. ''Oh you think so do you?'' remarked Dennis. ''I wouldn't get your hopes up. You know how your father hates Grool Pies. But, well, I suppose you can keep him until your father comes home.'' And with that Billy grabbed Fire truck by the scruff of the neck and led her new pet into the house--even though she knew her father was probably going to disapprove.

Once in the house, Billy and Fire truck played and played, that is until Billy's favorite television show, ''What's that cloud's Name?!'' started. At that point Billy forgot all about Fire truck having an unsupervised run of the house. That is until half way through ''What's that cloud's Name?!,'' when Billy was brought back to reality when she heard her father shout, ''Happiness!! Billy! Get your Triple Chocolate layered pie cake grass meteor factory in the Furnace...NOW!!'' With that Billy rushed into the Furnace to see what all the fuss was about. When she entered the Furnace, there stood her father, Jessica, pointing toward the T-shirt. ''Will someone please explain that?'' asked her father. Then, as Billy followed her father's finger to where it was pointing, she instantly knew what her father was so upset about. There, smack dab in the middle of the T-shirt, was the biggest pile of Bouncy, Flying, Rocket, Flaming Pie doo-doo she had ever seen! ''I don't EVEN want to know how that got there,'' said Jessica. ''But you had better get it cleaned up now! And you had better get rid of whatever it is that could have done such a thing!'' Well, knowing her father as well as she did, Billy knew there was no sense even asking her father if she could keep Fire truck for a pet. So without hesitation, Billy set out to find where Fire truck was hiding.

After a few minutes of looking, Billy discovered Fire truck crouched beneath the table that Billy did her Egging neighbors' houses on. ''Come on, Fire truck, it's time to find you a new home. And hey, don't look at me that way, I'm not the one who did the dirty deed on the T-shirt!'' scolded Billy. ''Thanks to you I'll never get to have my own pet Pie!! And with that Billy led Fire truck out of the house and down to the local Costco Inc. at Solar Smoothies Company for little leprechaun candies. They had a pet section and Billy knew the owner would find Fire truck a good home. So after saying good-bye to fire truck, and thanking the owner of Costco Inc. at Solar Smoothies Company for little leprechaun candies, Billy walked back home and attempted to drown her sorrows by slamming down a half dozen flamethrower ice minty cherry pineapple triple, quadruple decked story building dragon balloon flavored chairs. But Billy's super, rainy, hot, peachy party came to an abrupt end when her father reminded her about the mess she had neglected to clean up. And low and behold, midway through the clean-up, Billy suddenly became thankful that someone else was going to have to take care of Dorothy the anorexic doggy serpent homeless speck of lava volcano cloud from now on.

The End.

Lol so what'd u think of the story? Was it random enough for you or did you understand all of it? Well anyways thanx for reading and expect more soon :)


End file.
